In order to locate oil reserves, stratigraphic wells are drilled and geological data is collected therefrom. Drilling of stratigraphic wells is typically performed in the winter months because access to remote locations is possible by way of temporary roads built across the frozen ground. Building temporary roads and drilling sites over unfrozen, marshy ground is more difficult and presents environmental challenges. Therefore, the drilling season has traditionally been limited to about 10 weeks per year.